


ZUKO VS SANS: THE ULTIMATE AGNI KAI

by glassglassglassmadeofclass



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Agni Kai, Crack, Not Serious, Shitty Writing, This is a Big Joke, ehehehehehehehheehehehehehehehehehehehehe yall ready for this, shitpost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 03:39:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13802634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassglassglassmadeofclass/pseuds/glassglassglassmadeofclass
Summary: okay so as it turns out idk how to fucking write agni kais so this is basically just sans fighting zuko and also this isnt serious at all if you think im serious at all youre incorrecti just realized this is my first fanfic posted on this account god damn it





	ZUKO VS SANS: THE ULTIMATE AGNI KAI

**Author's Note:**

> for diamondbirdy01 on timbobler.edu  
> i hope you enjoy this

    "It's a beautiful day outside. Birds are singing, flowers are blooming. On days like these, kids like you," Sans the titular skeleton man's eyes snapped puure dark, the young prince in front of him shivering. "Should be burning in hell."

    Zuko ducked just as a shit tonna bones came flying at him, landing in a neat pile at the corner of the room. He barely had time to react as a blaster nearly cut his head clean off, grunting and sliding on the floor. He aimed a blast of fire at the skeleton, but he some fucking how ducked, shrugging and giving a shit eating grin.

   Sans sent bone after bone at Zuko, the poor teen getting smacked in the stomach and face a few times with a spare humerus. Zuko frowned, sending waves of fire at Sans, but nothing seemed to be working very well.

   After an eternity, after nearly dying like 45 times, Zuko was eventually stuck. "Blah blah blah dialogue dialogue dialogue it's never gonna be your turn heheheheehehhe i win" the bone man spat, basically trapping Zuko there forever.

  So like 9 years later SNES falls asleep so Zuko fucking disintegrates him.

_**ahahah how do you like them apples bone man** _


End file.
